Semiconductor transistors, in particular field-effect controlled switching devices such as a MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), in the following also referred to as MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and a HEMT (high-electron-mobility Field Effect Transistor) also known as heterostructure FET (HFET) and modulation-doped FET (MODFET) are used in a variety of applications. An HEMT is a transistor with a junction between two materials having different band gaps, such as GaN and AlGaN. In a GaN/AlGaN based HEMT, a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) arises near the interface between the AlGaN barrier layer and the GaN channel layer. In an HEMT, the 2DEG forms the channel of the device. Similar principles may be utilized to select channel and barrier layers that form a two-dimensional hole gas (2DHG) as the channel of the device. A 2DEG or a 2DHG is generally referred to as a two-dimensional carrier gas. Without further measures, the heterojunction configuration leads to a self-conducting, i.e., normally-on, transistor. Measures must be taken to prevent the channel region of an HEMT from being in a conductive state in the absence of a positive gate voltage.
Due to the high electron mobility of the two-dimensional carrier gas in the heterojunction configuration, HEMTs offer high conduction and low losses in comparison to many conventional semiconductor transistor designs. These advantageous conduction characteristics make HEMTs desirable in applications including, but not limited to, use as switches in power supplies and power converters, electric cars, air-conditioners, and in consumer electronics, for example.
Designers are constantly seeking ways to improve the performance of HEMTs, e.g., power consumption and voltage blocking capability. Exemplary device parameters that designers focus on to improve HEMT performance include leakage current, threshold voltage (VTH), drain-source on-state resistance (RDSON), and maximum voltage switching capability, to name a few.